


Don't Let Go

by Fijou



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), MVP (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV)
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, heedo is in this for like one second, im back with more sleepy!jun content, stan b.i.g too, stan mvp, they're soft and in love thats it thats the whole plot, tiny bit of angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fijou/pseuds/Fijou
Summary: Junhee hadn't planned to practice till his body gave out.He also hadn't planned to spend the rest of the night in Yoon's bed.





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> its 7am as I'm writing this note so here's a list of things I did tonight:  
> \- cry over how much I love junhee  
> \- cry over how much I love rayoon  
> \- think about yoon's tattoos  
> \- not sleep  
> \- write this
> 
> Enjoy

Junhee felt powerless. It was more than simple physical exhaustion and if he hadn't been this tired the thought of it would have scared him.  
It felt like someone was controlling him from far far away, his mind numb and his feet moving slowly over a gray floor and through a dark hallway.  
A faint memory of him turning off the lights in one of the many similar practice rooms in the building and leaving as the last remaining member of their team fought its way into his consciousness.   
But although it gave him a hint of determination to reach wherever his body was leading him it didn't help shake off that uneasy feeling, like he was missing something.  
He wandered around like that for a few more seconds, or minutes or maybe hours. He couldn't tell.   
The darkness around him was ever-present so he only eventually looked up when he heard the distant sound of a door click shut.  
It startled him and for a second he worried that maybe he had fallen asleep while walking around aimlessly. He slowed down even more as he tried to listen for any more sounds disturbing the nighttime peace but when he didn't catch any he just shook his head.  
Partly because he hoped it would make him feel more awake and mainly because he thought his own behavior was ridiculous.   
After taking a deep breath he continued his way down the hallway, just vaguely hoping to find a place where he could sit down and maybe rest for only a few seconds.

But he didn't get far before his legs suddenly felt weird. Weak.   
His heartbeat sped up immediately with fear of his legs giving out under him, letting him fall to the hard ground.  
He took some uncertain steps towards his left and let out a relieved sigh when his hands met a wall.  
However, his breathing only calmed down when he slid down and felt the solid floor beneath him.   
With his legs now shaking uncontrollably he allowed himself to stay in that position for a short while and if his eyes fell closed then Junhee didn't notice, everything around him as dark as it had been before.

A soft breeze hit his face. It was warmer than how he remembered the one from the time he and the other A.C.E members had visited the sea. Warmer and closer.  
His eyelids fluttered once, twice before they opened completely and Junhee's irritated gaze was met with a blindingly white light.  
He winced reflexively and tried to avert his eyes by turning his head to the side.

''Sorry, sorry'', a hushed voice said quickly and it sounded somehow familiar to Junhee, ''I didn't mean to point that at your face.''

When Junhee sensed that the light around him had dulled he cautiously and slowly opened his eyes again.   
It took him a moment to take in his surroundings and before his gaze focused he could only see something white and fluffy. It looked soft and Junhee briefly wondered if it would feel as soft too.  
But just as he was about to raise his arm and test his theory a face suddenly appeared beneath that soft fluffy something. Junhee blinked one more time and was more than mildly surprised when he realized that there was a person kneeling right in front him.  
More specifically, Junhee recognized as his eyes met the big pretty ones of his counterpart, it was Kim Yoon who was sitting there, a trace of worry etched into his soft features.   
Junhee was still glancing this and that way to force his fogged mind to make sense of the situation.  
Yoon was seated on his legs in front of Junhee, in one of his hands he held his phone and the flashlight of his camera illuminated his figure in a strange way.  
The skin between Junhee's brows creased slightly as he tried to make out his whole body in the semi-shade.  
But his eyes only found Yoon's other hand when a light touch on his cheek demanded his attention.  
Yoon's hand cupped the side of Junhee's face carefully.  
It had rested there all along but Junhee hadn't even realized he was leaning into the touch, not even that the man in front of him had stroked his cheek with a soft touch of his thumb for several minutes now. A tender action that had slipped Junhee's numb consciousness.  
However, the warmth that spread across Junhee's cheek with the contact of skin on skin was suddenly gone when Yoon drew his hand back and hid it in the long sleeves of the light pink sweater he was wearing.

''What are you doing here?'', Junhee eventually asked in a low voice, although he doubted they were anywhere near the dorms and their sleeping inhabitants. That thought just confused Junhee even more as to why Yoon was sitting in front of him now anyway.

''I was looking for you, obviously'', the blonde boy replied seemingly casually but he couldn't hide the worry in his voice entirely.

''You know'', he continued once it was clear that Junhee didn't know how to respond to that, ''I was worried I might find you somewhere dead in a ditch. I guess I should be glad I found you unconscious and in a dark hallway.''

The sharp sarcasm was such a stark contrast to his soft expression and feather-light touches from just seconds ago that it hit Junhee with unintended force.

''Are you...'', he began hesitantly, ''are you mad at me?''

The man in front of him let out a quiet sigh at that and shook his head slightly.

''Let's just go to sleep'', he said and held out his hand in a silent offer to help Junhee up.

The latter accepted it gratefully but the ground beneath his feet still seemed to sway for a moment when he stood upright again.

''Are you okay?'', Yoon immediately asked, any possible sign of anger gone from his voice and face.

''Yeah, just-'', Junhee reassured but halted, his gaze fixed on their intertwined fingers, on the hand that had previously held his face in the softest way but now felt strong and firm, ''don't let go.''

 

When Yoon opened the door to their shared dorm room Junhee just followed him silently like he had done for most of their way. Never leaving his side and their clasped hands still in between them.  
There were only three beds in their room, one of them currently occupied by the sleeping figure of their roommate Heedo.  
Yoon succesfully maneuvered them past the open suitcases and bags of snacks without having to turn on a light and stopped when they reached the bed underneath the window. It was his own.  
For the second time that night Junhee felt the loss of Yoon's touch like a short sharp sting but he was too tired to locate that feeling exactly. Somewhere inside his chest.  
His hand was hanging loosely by his side now, empty.

Meanwhile the other boy had already climbed into his bed and now looked up at Junhee with a quizzical look and the lifting of one eyebrow.  
The curtains above the bed were open and the light from the streetlamp outside the window allowed Junhee to see clearly in this part of the room.  
He thought that maybe it would have been nicer if it was the moonlight shining down on them instead but when he looked at Yoon again he realized that he wouldn't want to change anything about this scenery. He looked beautiful.

Junhee didn't know how long he had been staring like that but he quickly looked away when Yoon tilted his head to the side slightly as if he was considering something and then lifted his blanket.

''So?'', Yoon said in a questioning manner, not annoyed and impatient but genuinely curious and prompting Junhee to make his decision.

Denying himself a second thought about this he took a step towards the bed and quietly slipped under the blanket.

He didn't miss the small smile that appeared on the face of the boy next to him and he could already feel a blush heat up his own cheeks.   
Instinctively, he hid his face in Yoon's chest and it was difficult to draw the line between it being a gesture of embarrassment or an attempt to get closer to him.  
They stayed like that for a while, neither of them saying a word while Yoon played with Junhee's hair absentmindedly.   
He did that quite often in all kinds of situations and it was so calming and soothing for Junhee that he grew to miss it whenever they were apart.

 

''Yoon-ie'', Junhee tried to get his attention and silently thanked Heedo for falling asleep with his earphones in and the music playing, ''so, are you really not mad at me?''

A sound like a soft laugh escaped his lips.  
''No, I'm not mad. I was just worried'', he explained and wrapped one of his arms protectively around the man by his side, ''you need to understand that even Park Junhee's energy has a limit.''

''Oh'', Junhee breathed out more than he said it, ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make u worry.''

''I don't think you really have a say in this one Jun'', he said and turned to face him, his smile widening, ''I care about you. There's nothing you can do about that.''

His smile was contagious and Junhee took a moment to just look at him and smile back.  
All of this, it was unfamiliar for Junhee. He had hugged the members of his group countless times, memories of him hugging his family went as far back as his mind could possibly reach.   
And still, this felt different in a way.  
Park Junhee was used to being a leader.   
He was the one people relied on, the one Donghun confided in, the one Yuchan snuggled up to when he felt lonely.   
There had never been a reason for him to doubt that the people around him cared but hearing it like this, being held like this -   
He didn't understand how a boy, this boy who was even slightly younger than him and no centimeter taller, could make him feel like this.  
Safe.

 

His gaze wandered from Yoon's smiling lips and eyes over his face and to his neck where it rested on something black that peeked out from under his sweater.  
Junhee slowly reached out, his fingertips just barely brushing over the dark ink and the foreign words.  
That Yoon had tattoos wasn't exactly a secret although they got covered up whenever they were recording for the show, which was the case most of the time. One of the few exceptions was during nighttime.  
Junhee had seen quite a few of his tattoos, the one on his neck, on his knee, on his forearm, on his wrist, but never this close.

''It's pretty'', Junhee admitted quietly, his eyes now drawn to the arm that held him close and the image that adorned it.

''Do you want to see the other ones?'', Yoon asked in an equally quiet voice and he almost sounded shy. Junhee looked up at his face again, he had seen him nervous and anxious but never shy.

''Yes'', he said after a split second with as much sincerity as he could put into the words, ''I'd like that.''

When Yoon sat up and grabbed the hem of his sweater it dawned on Junhee where the rest of his tattoos were hidden.   
He didn't immediately turn around to face Junhee, instead played with the pink sweater in his hands until he mustered up the courage to do it.  
And then he did.

Junhee couldn't do anything else but stare at him.   
The ink was everywhere. From the soft curves at his hips to the outlines of his faint abs.

''Can I?'', he asked carefully when his hand hovered just above Yoon's skin. 

 

They had settled back comfortably again, Junhee in his arms, tracing the patterns on his skin over and over again while Yoon's hand had returned to the other's soft blonde hair.  
Junhee couldn't have explained how they ended up like this.   
It was a strange night that neared its end.

When Junhee moved around a bit to find a more comfortable position to lie on Yoon's shoulder he opened his eyes one more time. The tattoo on his neck being in the line of sight once again.  
The older boy tried to move even closer, tried to feel more of that warmth that both Yoon's body and his personality seemed to radiate.  
And when he hid his face in the crook of the other's neck he pressed the softest kiss on the tattoo.

''Thank you for looking out for me tonight'', he whispered, thinking that maybe Yoon had already fallen asleep.

But then the boy under him moved too and suddenly they were looking into each others eyes.  
The fatigue was starting to catch up on them but Junhee still didn't miss the way Yoon's gaze   
fluttered down to his lips.  
They were lying so close he could feel him take a deep breath.

 

And then there were lips on lips.   
Soft, tentative and shy but driven by so much love and affection that, for the first time that night, Junhee felt fully awake.

 

''Always'', Yoon replied and he couldn't hold back his smile when Junhee fell back against his chest with a content sigh and finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was it! I hope it could put a small smile on your face  
> I hadn't planned to write this at all and I wrote it from 1-7am Plus english isnt my first language so I apologize in case there were any typos, grammar mistakes or just some awkward sentences  
> also I have no idea why I only write things for the tag Sleepy Cuddles that just kinda happens so I hope this wasn't too boring  
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated cause thats actually the only thing that motivates people (ME) to write n I even have a few ideas so uH someone motivate me to write all that  
> have a great day/night/time is a social construct!
> 
> (also can some of u like Stan MVP and write about them cause this is literally only the 2nd fic in their tag and i'm kinda dying here)


End file.
